Segundas Oportunidades
by Anna Mas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las personas cambiaran, dejando en el aire una posible segunda oportunidad? Tras la guerra contra Voldemort, dos antiguos enemigos lo descubrirán.


1 de septiembre. Andén 9 y ¾. 10:30 de la mañana. Octavo año que esperaba la hora de partir con el viejo tren hacia el castillo en el que había cursado sus estudios. Si todo iba bien aquél iba a ser el último año. De hecho, ya tenía que haber terminado el año anterior, pero como abandonaron el colegio para ir en busca de los horrocruxes, no había podido terminar el curso y eso era algo impensable. Aunque realmente no necesitara el título de EXTASI para estudiar una carrera y trabajar de lo que quisiera, en el fondo sentía que si no terminaba Hogwarts dejaba una parte de su vida sin cerrar.

Las 10:45 y seguían sin aparecer. Como cada año, llegaban tarde. Miró a su alrededor para ver si conocía a alguien y se dio cuenta de que la gente que pasaba no le quitaban la vista de encima. Los demás transeúntes del andén cuchicheaban. No sabía si tenían miedo, respeto, curiosidad… La incomodidad empezaba a aparecer cuando oyó una voz conocida pronunciando su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaban todos sus amigos. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Al verlos, una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

No sabes lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos este verano – Le dijo Ginny.

Yo también os he echado de menos, pero después de todo lo del curso pasado, necesitaba pasar una buena temporada con mis padres.

Estás fantástica – le dijo Harry abrazándola.

Gracias. A vosotros también se os ve bien. – Hermione fue abrazando uno a uno a sus amigos hasta llegar a Ron. – Hola Ronald – el abrazo entre ambos se prolongó un poco más que con los demás. En ese momento sonó el aviso de que el tren partía.

¡¡Corramos o no encontraremos vagón!! – dijo Neville cogiendo a Luna de la mano, lo que dejó sorprendida a la castaña.

¿Desde cuando…? – pero su pregunta quedó en el aire, pues tuvo que correr para subir al tren.

Recorrieron varios vagones hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío en uno de ellos. Aunque intentaban no fijarse, era imposible no darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por los ojos de todos y cada uno de los alumnos con los que se cruzaban. A su alrededor todo eran murmullos, pero nadie se les acercaba. Los amigos fueron saludando a todos aquellos compañeros a los que más conocían y que habían luchado con ellos en la guerra. Una vez dentro de su compartimiento se sentaron y suspiraron.

¿Va a ser así todo el curso? – preguntó Luna bastante cohibida – no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte – le dijo riendo Neville – además, ya eras objeto de atención antes de convertirte en heroína.

Era distinto…

No te preocupes, si te molestan demasiado yo los ahuyentaré – le respondió Neville dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Pues sí que me he perdido cosas este verano – dijo Hermione - ¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo juntos?

Bueno… todo empezó cuando creamos el ED. Luego, con los problemas de la guerra nos vimos obligados a distanciarnos un poco, pero al terminar la guerra… decidimos no ocultarnos más. – le explicó Neville con una sonrisa.

Me alegro mucho.

¿Y por nosotros no te alegras? – le preguntó con rintintín su pelirroja amiga.

¿Por Harry y por ti? Claro que me alegro de que por fin podáis estar juntos, pero vuestro noviazgo estaba cantado. ¿Acaso alguien lo ponía en duda?

Aguafiestas – Ginny le hizo una mueca y luego abrazó a Harry.

Ron se levantó y salió del compartimiento, parecía un poco incómodo con la conversación que mantenían sus amigos. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y acto seguido se disculpó con sus amigos y salió tras Ron. Lo encontró al final del vagón, mirando por la ventana cómo pasaba el paisaje a toda velocidad.

¿Ocurre algo Ron?

Nada… solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, había demasiado… caramelo allí dentro – le respondió el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

Ya… Anda suelta lo que sea que te pase, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.

No es nada, en serio. Vuelve con los demás, enseguida vendré.

Ni hablar. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas lo que te pasa. Y mírame a los ojos Ronald, quiero ver si me escondes algo.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella con el semblante muy serio. Incluso creyó atisbar un deje de rencor en el brillo de sus azules ojos, o ¿acaso eran lágrimas? Hermione alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amigo, pero éste apartó la cara, lo que hizo que la castaña se quedara de piedra.

Ron…

No te preocupes, se me pasará. Te dejé marchar en busca de tus padres a pesar de que sabía que eso te alejaría de mí.

Lo siento Ron… yo… te quiero muchísimo pero…

No lo digas Herms, no lo soportaría. Puedo aceptarlo, pero no puedo oírtelo pronunciar.

Ron, siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí, mucho más que Harry o Ginny, así que espero no perderte y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Claro… Tan solo… - Pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien los interrumpió.

¡Eh, vosotros! Estáis estorbando. Largaos de este vagón.

Ambos amigos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz que los había interrumpido.

¿Qué quieres Parkinson? ¿Acaso necesitas un agujero más grande para esconderte como una rata? – Le preguntó Ron.

Cállate comadreja o… - Le respondió la morena con la voz envenenada.

O qué… ¿llamarás a tu papá para que pelee por ti? – siguió Ron – No claro, no puedes porque no sabes dónde se ha escondido.

¡Cállate! – chilló de nuevo la Slytherin.

Cállate tú Pansy – Ordenó una voz detrás de la chica.

¡Draco! Menos mal que has venido.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el rubio Slytherin.

Mantén tus alimañas lejos de nosotros Malfoy. Vuestra posición no es muy buena este año como para andar metiendo bullas – se encaró el pelirrojo.

Ron, basta. No pasa nada Malfoy. No sabíamos que estabas haciendo la ronda en este vagón, ya nos vamos – dijo Hermione cogiendo a Ron del brazo.

Los dos amigos se alejaron de los slytherins sin decir ni una palabra, pero Ron estaba enfadado con su amiga. En cuanto se hubieron ido, Pansy se encaró a Draco.

¿Por qué no les has dicho nada?

He dicho que te calles Pansy. Tienen razón. Debemos andarnos con cuidado y no meternos en líos. Ahora mismo no estamos muy bien vistos.

Pero…

No hay peros Pansy. Sigo siendo quien manda. Si queremos ayudar a los nuestros, debemos ser más discretos, de lo contrario nos vigilarán de cerca.

Has cambiado Draco. Antes no hubieras perdido la oportunidad de meterte con Granger – La morena se acercó al rubio con aires felinos, pero él todavía endureció más el semblante.

Y no te acerques a Granger. Es mía ¿Lo has entendido? – El tono de Draco era tan amenazador que la chica tragó saliva y asintió sin decir nada más.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione regresaron a su vagón, encontrando a sus amigos charlando y comiendo golosinas.

Hola chicos ¿Ha ido bien la charla? – preguntó Ginny viendo la cara de su hermano.

Bueno… hemos tenido una pequeña discusión con Parkinson – dijo Hermione.

Oh, no. La hubiera tenido si no me hubieras echado de allí – Ron estaba enfadado.

Vamos Ron. Hemos ganado la guerra. No debemos dejar que nos provoquen para entrar en su juego y que tengan una buena excusa para atacarnos.

Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione – dijo Harry.

Claro, ¿por qué iba alguien a estar de acuerdo conmigo? – el pelirrojo volvió a levantarse y salió del vagón de nuevo.

¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? – se molestó Ginny.

No es solo eso chicos… - Hermione quería excusarlo un poco – es que… Ron y yo… bueno, hemos decidido que no retomaremos nuestra relación… es que… la verdad es que yo no quiero volver con él. Lo siento mucho Ginny.

Pero… no lo entiendo… - decía la pelirroja – si estabais muy bien… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Mira, me he dado cuenta de que Ron es un gran amigo pero nada más, así que… - Hermione rompió a llorar y su amiga la abrazó.

Está bien… lo comprendo… los sentimientos cambian. No te preocupes. Déjalo tranquilo unos días y se le pasará.

Llegaron a Hogsmead unas horas después, y Ron todavía no había regresado al vagón. Cogieron sus baúles y se dirigieron a los carros que los llevaron hasta el castillo. Se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, como siempre, donde se les unió Ron, intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque todos sabían que todo era una falsa apariencia. La Directora McGonagall se dirigió a los alumnos para explicarles los pequeños cambios que había en las normas del castillo y luego pasaron a la selección de casas de los nuevos alumnos, que aquel año eran muy pocos. Al finalizar la cena, la directora nombró en voz alta a los prefectos de cada casa, entre los que se contaban Hermione y Harry para Griffyndor.

Bien Harry, vámonos con los nuevos – Hermione estaba aliviada de que el otro prefecto no fuera Ron.

A sus órdenes – se rió el moreno – Nos vemos en la sala común – se despidió de su novia con un guiño de ojo.

Hasta ahora chicos.

Justo en el momento en el que iban a pasar por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Hermione se topó con Malfoy, quedándose ambos sin pasar. Todos los alumnos más jóvenes aguantaron la respiración y Harry cogió la varita enseguida, pero Malfoy hizo una de sus famosas muecas torcidas, mezcla de diversión y desprecio.

Tranquilo Potter – dijo el rubio suavemente – no voy a hacerle nada a tu amiga – y haciendo una exagerada reverencia dejó el paso libre – Granger… las señoritas primero.

Gra… gracias… Malfoy – murmuró Hermione, quien pasó rápidamente, seguida por los alumnos de primero.

No pienso quitarte el ojo de encima este curso Malfoy – lo advirtió Harry.

Pues tendrás un problema con tu pelirroja novia – se burló el rubio.

¿Por qué lo has amenazado? – le preguntó Hermione a su amigo en voz baja.

Por que no me ha gustado cómo te ha mirado. Está tramando algo y seguro que no es nada bueno.

Vamos… ¿de veras crees que se atreverá a hacer algo aquí dentro? – Hermione intentó quitar importancia al asunto.

Ya lo hizo una vez Hermione ¿o has olvidado que fue él quién dejó entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts?

No lo he olvidado Harry, pero creo que debemos dejar ya esas paranoias y centrarnos en terminar los estudios.

Tu y tus estudios. No cambiarás jamás Hermione – suspiró el moreno.

Y es por eso que me quieres tanto, ya lo sé – terminó la conversación la castaña abrazando a su amigo.

Después de llevar a los nuevos a la sala común, se sentaron un rato con sus amigos, pero pronto empezaron a bostezar y poco a poco fueron retirándose a dormir. Solamente quedaban Harry, Ginny y Hermione y, notando que los otros querían un poco de intimidad, Hermione se levantó.

¿Te vas a dormir? – Le preguntó su amiga.

Todavía no, voy a hacer una ronda por los pasillos y luego me iré a dormir.

¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Harry, no por ganas, sino por cortesía.

Harry… Me estoy retirando para que os quedéis solos ¿cómo crees que quiero que me acompañes? – dijo la castaña rodando los ojos – de veras, para algunas cosas sigues siendo un ingenuo. Portaos bien… estaré de vuelta en… ¿media hora?

Gracias Herms… ¿seguro que estarás bien yendo sola? – insistió su amigo.

Vamos Harry, me he enfrentado a mortífagos yo sola, ¿qué puede pasarme? Hasta ahora – y diciendo esto salió por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Hermione se sentía bien caminando en el silencio de los pasillos. Tanta tranquilidad le hacía olvidar que todavía no había terminado la guerra, pues aún quedaban mortífagos escondidos esperando cualquier señal que los hiciera salir de nuevo. De repente, una alarma se disparó en la cabeza de la joven. No estaba sola, alguien la seguía. Se dio la vuelta, varita en mano, pero detrás suyo todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Siguió caminando con los sentidos bien alerta. Su instinto jamás le había fallado y ahora le decía que no estaba sola. De repente un olor captó su atención. Era un olor muy fácil de reconocer.

Puedes salir Malfoy, sé que estás ahí, escondido en la oscuridad – Hermione habló tranquilamente, aunque sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Vaya… es increíble… - susurró una voz, tras lo cual, apareció el rubio de entre las sombras - ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – dijo acercándose lentamente.

Vamos… reconozco tu olor a menta, aunque esta vez es muy leve – respondió la castaña mirándole a los ojos.

¿Todavía se nota? He intentado quitármelo, pero parece imposible – el rubio estaba muy cerca - ¿Qué haces sola por aquí?

Pensar. El primer dia de colegio siempre es duro. ¿Estás solo? ¿Y tu séquito de esclavos?

Los he amenazado para que no me siguieran – le susurró al oído, lo que hizo que la castaña se estremeciera.

Vaya… tienes un sentido de la amistad un poco extraño, ¿no te parece? – respondió sarcásticamente Hermione.

Yo no tengo amigos Granger, deberías saberlo. ¿De veras estás sola?

¿De veras estás solo? – preguntó a su vez Hermione.

¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?... en los últimos meses, claro – se burló el rubio.

La castaña le dio un suave puñetazo, medio en broma medio en serio, y ya más tranquilos se sentaron en las escaleras y se pusieron a charlar como dos viejos amigos.

¿Y bien? ¿A qué vino esa huida tan brusca? – le espetó Hermione a Draco.

Yo no huí – aunque el tono era de inocencia, Hermione notó cómo la cara del rubio se oscurecía un tanto al sacar el tema – Creo que te dejé una nota explicándote mis motivos.

Sí claro. "Perdona por no venir. He tenido que volver urgentemente a Londres. Espero que nos podamos ver en Hogwarts dentro de poco. Tu amigo. DM" Me dejaste muy preocupada pensando que te había sucedido algo.

Bueno… fueron problemas de salud de mi madre – dijo Malfoy esquivamente.

Está bien – Hermione hizo como que se conformaba con la respuesta, aunque imaginaba que había algo más.

Hermione regresó pasada la media hora a la sala común. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que estaba completamente vacía. No tenía sueño, así que se sentó en el sofá delante de la chimenea y dejó que su mente divagara por los recuerdos del verano pasado, cuando su relación con el rubio Slytherin cambió radicalmente.

" Después de recuperar a sus padres, se fueron de vacaciones a Europa. Eligieron una bonita isla del Mediterráneo para tener unos días de tranquilidad. Estaba tranquilamente una mañana paseando por un mercadillo muggle, lleno de tenderetes de comida y ropa, cuando un olor conocido la hizo detenerse. Empezó a mirar alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía ese olor a menta tan intenso y entonces lo vio. De pie, inmóvil, mirándola con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro a menos de diez metros de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saludar? ¿Ignorarlo? Parecía que él estaba teniendo el mismo dilema. Ambos hicieron el ademán de dar media vuelta e ignorarse, pero una extraña fuerza los empujó a acercarse lentamente el uno al otro. Hermione se fijó en que el chico tenía la mano en la espalda, seguramente agarrando su varita, lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él allí, en pleno mundo muggle? Cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro se estudiaron minuciosamente intentando adivinar las intenciones del otro. Finalmente él fue el primero en hablar.

Hola Granger.

¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó la castaña desconfiadamente.

Estoy de vacaciones… ¿y tu? ¿acaso me estás espiando?

También estoy de vacaciones. ¿Para qué iba yo a espiarte?

Bueno, como soy ex mortífago y el hijo de un traidor, tal vez el ministerio te ha enviado a buscarme y vigilarme.

Qué tontería. El ministerio no hace esas cosas…

Claro… por eso he tenido dos aurores vigilándome desde que dejé Londres. Aunque creí que aquí les había perdido.

¿De veras estás de vacaciones? ¿Y estás solo?

Claro… ¿Con quién iba a estar? Mi padre está en Azkabán y mi madre no quiere separarse de él, así que… me fui.

¿Por qué? – Hermione sentía curiosidad.

¿Qué importa?

No sé. Tal vez me estás mintiendo. Tal vez sigues siendo un mortífago y eres tú quien me está espiando a mí

Oye, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Lo cierto es que quería alejarme del mundo. Necesito pensar sobre mi futuro y en Londres no podía, así que me largué. ¿Y tú… estás sola?

Sí y no… si me preguntas por Harry y Ron, te diré que no están conmigo, pero no estoy sola.

Tal vez tu acompañante te esté echando de menos… Así que será mejor que hagamos como que no nos hemos visto y cada uno siga con sus vacaciones.

Draco hizo un saludo con la cabeza y se giró para marcharse, pero en el último momento volvió a dirigirse a Hermione.

Aunque si te apetece, podríamos quedar para tomar algo algún día ¿o acaso te vas mañana?

¿Mañana? No, estaremos todavía unas semanas por aquí ¿Y tu?

No tengo prisa por volver. ¿Nos veremos?

¿Por qué no? ¿Conoces el café de la Piazza Narboni?

Claro. ¿Mañana… a las cinco?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Malfoy desapareció entre la gente. En cuanto lo hubo perdido de vista, empezaron a asomar las dudas en su cabeza.

_¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Tal vez sea una trampa. Pero parecía realmente sorprendido… Aunque, ¿para qué quiere quedar conmigo si me odia? Como Ronald se entere de esto, me mata, y Harry dejará de hablarme de por vida. Por otra parte… un poco de emoción no me vendrá mal. Tal vez sea estimulante pelearme con él de nuevo._

Así pues, desde ese primer encuentro, cada tarde a las cinco, Hermione y Draco se encontraban en el mismo lugar. A veces charlaban de cosas intrascendentes, a veces Draco le preguntaba acerca del mundo muggle, otras veces se limitaban a contemplar a los muggles que paseaban por la piazza y otras veces leían, Draco un periódico muggle que no le interesaba, mientras observaba atentamente a Hermione, y Hermione fingía leer un libro, aunque notaba la mirada de Draco clavada en ella. Un par de días antes de terminar sus vacaciones y volver a Londres, Hermione llegó puntual a su cita, pero para su sorpresa, Draco no estaba, cuando siempre llegaba antes que ella. Se sentó en la mesa y al momento, uno de los camareros se acercó a ella y le entregó una rosa con una nota. Era de Draco, disculpándose por tener que volver a Londres antes de tiempo."

Pasaron un par de semanas, y Hermione y Draco se encontraban cada noche haciendo la ronda. Se sentaban un rato y, al igual que durante las tardes de verano, a veces hablaban y a veces simplemente se hacían compañía. Hermione estaba algo preocupada, sabía que a Draco le pasaba algo, pues a cada encuentro se volvía más silencioso, aunque él seguía observándola con mucha atención siempre que creía que ella estaba distraída. Una de aquellas noches, llevaban casi una hora sentados, cuando un ruido atrajo su atención. Draco le indicó que permaneciera en silencio. Se levantaron y enseguida la actitud del rubio cambió. Se puso serio y sacó la varita, indicándole a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo.

Sígueme el juego – le susurró él antes de apuntarla con la varita – Y bien Granger, te he preguntado que qué haces por aquí – dijo en voz más alta.

Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Malfoy – dijo Hermione sin comprender, aunque enseguida supo a qué venía todo aquello.

¿Draco? – La voz de Parkinson era inconfundible - ¿Eres tu?

En lo alto de la escalera aparecieron Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson, compañeros de Draco.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les preguntó enfadado el rubio.

Hace más de una hora que has salido a hacer la ronda y nos preguntábamos dónde te habías metido – comentó desconfiadamente Zabinni, mirando a la castaña y a su amigo.

Donde yo me meta no os importa, ya sabéis lo que hay – le respondió Draco.

Vaya, parece que te has tropezado con una rata – dijo Pansy acercándose y sacando la varita.

Cállate Parkinson – la voz de Harry sonó detrás de Hermione.

¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó su amiga.

Estaba preocupado y he salido a buscarte, pasaba por el pasillo de abajo y he oído voces. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Sí Harry, tranquilo. Estaba haciendo la ronda y me he encontrado con Dr… Malfoy. Estábamos discutiendo sobre quién tiene que hacer la ronda en esta zona cuando habéis llegado.

Hermione, sabes que esta zona es de Ravenclaw – se extrañó Harry.

Oh, vaya, es cierto. Gracias por recordármelo. No volveré por aquí – dijo Hermione significativamente para Malfoy.

Lo que dice Potter es cierto. ¿Qué hacías aquí Draco? – preguntó recelosa Pansy.

Nada que te importe, ya te lo he dicho. Bien, si ya todos tenemos claro que esta no es nuestra zona del castillo, creo que deberíamos retirarnos – Terminó Draco.

El rubio guardó su varita y sin más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Pansy y Blaise lo siguieron aunque iban mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que sus enemigos no los seguían o los atacaban por la espalda. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Harry guardó la varita y miró a su amiga.

No sé lo que escondes Hermione, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

No sé a qué te refieres Harry – dijo la castaña temiendo que su amigo hubiera descubierto su amistad con Draco.

No corren tiempos seguros y tú vas y te adentras en el colegio a vagar sola y por zonas sin vigilancia.

Ah, eso. No me va a pasar nada.

Sí, claro. Tres serpientes contra ti. No volverás a hacer la ronda tú sola.

Está bien Harry. Por cierto ¿cómo es que has venido solo?

No quería preocupar a los demás. Cuando Ginny se ha ido a dormir te he estado esperando y al ver que tardabas tanto he salido a buscarte.

Gracias Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Sí, ya, vale… anda vámonos a dormir.

Tras aquél último encuentro, Harry no volvió a dejar sola a Hermione, así que ésta ya no pudo volver a encontrarse con Draco. Pasaron varias semanas así, se acercaba Halloween y en el colegio estaban preparando un baile. Hermione formaba parte del comité de la fiesta y esto le permitía pasar ratos lejos de sus amigos, lejos del malhumor de Ron, lejos de la vigilancia de Harry, quien seguía pensando que a su amiga le pasaba algo. Aún así, notaba que echaba de menos sus encuentros con Draco, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, pues la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera hablaban. Un sábado por la mañana, muy temprano, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca sola, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban entrenando en el campo de quidditch, adelantando tareas, cuando notó que estaba siendo observada. Levantó la vista y se encontró aquellos ojos color acero que empezaba a conocer bien. Draco no sonrió, aunque Hermione notó que sus ojos brillaron cuando ella lo saludó. El chico se acercó y se sentó frente a ella, con un libro abierto.

Buenos días Malfoy – saludó la castaña con una media sonrisa y tono de indiferencia.

Buenos días Granger – el rubio le devolvió el saludo intentando ocultar la sonrisa que ahora sí había aparecido en su rostro.

Vaya, un sábado por la mañana en la biblioteca ¿acaso te has caído de la cama o estás enfermo? – se burló ella.

Tal vez, pero es que parece ser el único momento en el que te pillo sola últimamente. Siempre andas con Potter o con su novia. ¿Y Weasley? ¿Ya no vas nunca con él?

Resulta, aunque no es de tu incumbencia, que Ron y yo ya no estamos juntos y él está un poco molesto conmigo.

Mejor para mí – Draco la miraba intensamente y eso hizo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa.

Y para qué querías verme a solas Malfoy.

Lo cierto es que… creo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y como hacía tantos días que no nos veíamos… bueno, era como si… - el rubio se sentía incómodo.

¿Me echabas de menos? – preguntó Hermione mirándolo ahora ella fijamente – Porque si es así, debo decirte que yo me siento igual, y tampoco acabo de comprenderlo.

Mira Granger, no sé qué me has hecho, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz, y este cambio me gusta.

Pues muchas veces no lo parece. Me encanta hablar y discutir contigo, pero a veces pareces ausente. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa y quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea Draco. Por extraño que parezca, creo que empiezo a pensar en ti como un amigo más y yo siempre estoy disponible para mis amigos.

Un amigo… ¿Te he dicho ya que yo no tengo amigos? Jamás los he tenido. Blaise y Pansy están conmigo porque me temen.

Pansy está enamorada de ti.

No, está enamorada de mi poder e influencia y me teme. Pero no son mis amigos, sino posibles aliados, por lo menos antes lo eran… - Draco se quedó reflexionando un momento y luego volvió a hablar - Así que quieres que seamos amigos… no suena mal… me lo pensaré.

Y diciendo esto, Draco se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando a Hermione perpleja y colorada. Aquella misma noche, cuando entró en su habitación para irse a dormir, encontró un enorme ramo de rosas en su mesita con una simple nota que decía "Para mi amiga" y, aunque no estaba firmada, sabía perfectamente de quién eran. Sus compañeras de habitación intentaron sonsacarle pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer, y pronto corrió la voz de que Hermione Granger tenía un admirador secreto, y la catapultó a ser el centro de atención de todo el colegio, lo que hacía a Hermione sentirse bastante incómoda.

Unos días antes de Navidad, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca cuando Ron se sentó a su lado. Hermione se sorprendió, pues, aunque ya se hablaban, todavía había distancia entre ambos.

Hola Ron ¿Vienes para que te ayude con los deberes?

No… yo… quería hablar contigo Herms

Vaya, ¿y de qué quieres hablar?

Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? La biblioteca no me hace sentir cómodo.

Está bien. Quiero terminar esto antes… ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos dentro de media hora?

Claro… ¿vamos al campo de quidditch? Allí no habrá nadie a esa hora.

Hermione hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Ron se marchó. Cuando hubo salido por la puerta, Hermione se quedó pensativa. Lo cierto era que ya había terminado los deberes, pero necesitaba un rato antes de hablar con Ron. Estaba inquieta por lo que él pudiera decirle. ¿Se habría enterado de quién era el admirador? No parecía enfadado, ni molesto, sino más bien avergonzado. La castaña recogió sus cosas lentamente y se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Allí encontró a Ron sentado en las gradas.

Hola Ronald. – Se sentó al lado del pelirrojo evitando mirarle a la cara - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué lo quieres decirme?

Mira… sé que cuando rompimos no me porté muy bien. Me enfadé mucho sin razón. Déjame que termine por favor – dijo el chico al ver que ella iba a hablar – Yo sabía que lo nuestro no iba por buen camino, mis sentimientos también habían cambiado, pero aún así me molestó que no me dijeras la verdad. Imaginaba que habías conocido a alguien de quien te habías enamorado y bueno… creo que ahora, con lo de tu admirador…

Ron, si el motivo de cortar contigo hubiera sido por otro chico, te aseguro que te lo habría dicho, porque ante todo, quiero sinceridad. Y lo de este "admirador" es una tontería. Es un amigo que he hecho recientemente al que he ayudado con algunos problemas personales y me quiere agradecer, pero no tengo otro novio.

¿Ah no? Pues, verás… es que yo… quería decirte que yo sí he conocido a alguien. Bueno, no es que la haya conocido, ya la conocía, pero estos meses nos hemos hecho muy amigos y me gusta bastante…

¿De veras? – Hermione notó cómo se quitaba un peso de encima - ¿Sabes? Me alegro sinceramente por ti. En serio Ron.

¿Seguro? – al pelirrojo se le había iluminado el rostro al ver que su amiga no se enfadaba.

Por supuesto. Y cuéntame ¿quién es? ¿se lo has dicho ya?

¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una chismosa? – se rió Ron.

Eso es culpa de tu hermana, todo se pega. Pero si no quieres, no tienes por qué contármelo, aunque me gustaría recuperar la amistad y confianza de antaño.

Y a mí. Está bien… Es Katie.

¿Katie Bell?

Sí. Y todavía no se lo he dicho porque no sé si ella siente lo mismo.

¿Sabes Ron? Estoy segura de que a ella le gustas. De hecho, creo que siempre le has gustado, pero como estabas conmigo nunca ha dicho nada.

Pasaron más de una hora charlando y luego se dirigieron juntos hacia el comedor para cenar. Ambos estaban muy contentos por no estar ya enfadados. A medio camino se encontraron con Draco y su séquito. El rubio se detuvo para mirarlos y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto.

Hola Granger. Parece que con lo de tu admirador las comadrejas vuelven al nido – dijo el rubio.

Hola Malfoy – Hermione lo miró sin comprender a qué venía aquel comentario de mal gusto – lo que ocurre es que la buena amistad nunca se pierde, pero cómo vas a saberlo, si tú no tienes amigos, sólo sirvientes.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con la respuesta de la castaña. Ella cogió a Ron del brazo y entraron al Gran comedor. Hermione se aguantaba las lágrimas porque el comentario de Draco le había dolido y el rubio se mordía la lengua porque sabía que había metido la pata y no entendía por qué le molestaba verla con el pelirrojo. Cuando se sentaron en su mesa, Harry y Ginny los miraron sorprendidos de verlos juntos.

¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó pícaramente Ginny.

Nada, es solo que Herms y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos hecho las paces – explicó Ron, y antes de que su hermana pudiera hablar, continuó – como amigos Ginny. Le he contado a Herms que me gusta otra chica y voy a pedirle para salir.

¿De veras? – se asombraron los demás.

¿Qué sucede Mione? – Le preguntó Harry al ver que su amiga no levantaba la cabeza - ¿Estás llorando?

No es nada – susurró la castaña.

Claro que lo es – explicó Ron – al entrar nos hemos tropezado con el hurón y se ha metido con ella.

¿Malfoy se ha metido contigo? – dijo Harry observando a su amiga – Es extraño, pues llevaba todo el curso sin hacerlo.

Algún día tenía que empezar de nuevo – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry – no quiero hablar más del asunto.

Ni hablar, se va a enterar – Ginny ya se estaba levantando de la mesa, pero Hermione la retuvo.

He dicho que ni una palabra más. Ron, pásame el puré de patata por favor.

Cenaron prácticamente en silencio, sólo tomándole el pelo a Ron por su enamoramiento. Neville se sentó con ellos y al poco rato se les unió Luna. Luego se fueron a la sala común, todos excepto Hermione, quien dijo que quería estar sola un rato y se fue a pasear por el castillo. Todavía quedaba media hora hasta el toque de queda. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, todavía sin entender la reacción del rubio, cuando una figura apareció ante ella.

¿Qué haces aquí Draco? – preguntó secamente - ¿Vienes a burlarte de por qué ahora estoy sola?

Yo no me he burlado de nada – respondió el rubio molesto.

¿A qué ha venido la estupidez de antes?

No sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Magnífica repuesta. Lárgate. – Hermione estaba muy molesta.

No.

¿No? No te entiendo Draco. Tú me enviaste las flores. Es por tu culpa que corren los rumores del admirador. Y cuando recupero a un amigo, porque eso es lo que Ron es para mí, resulta que tú vas y te pones… celoso – Hermione acababa de comprender algo - ¿Estás celoso? ¿Crees que Ron y yo hemos vuelto?

Yo no estoy celoso. Y menos de esa…

Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi amigo.

¿También me defiendes así cuando ellos se meten conmigo en vuestras charlas?

Por supuesto – esto dejó a Draco sin respuesta – por lo menos desde este curso. Aunque te parezca increíble, si se meten contigo siempre les digo que no lo hagan, que tal vez hayas cambiado y que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. Y si ya estás contento con la respuesta, me marcho. Buenas noches.

Hermione comenzó a andar hacia su torre, pero Draco la retuvo. Se quedaron un momento mirándose en silencio y luego Draco la abrazó.

Gracias – le dijo en un susurró.

¿Por qué Draco?

Por creer en mi. ¿Sabes? Estos últimos meses ha habido un cambio en mí, ya no quiero seguir siendo el malo. Estoy cansado de que la gente me tenga miedo. Quiero cambiar de verdad y ayudar…

¿Y a qué crees que es debido el cambio?

A qué no, a quién. Tu actitud hacia mí. No guardarme rencor por el pasado y tu nueva amistad sincera me han hecho cambiar. Tengo que irme Hermione. He de tomar una decisión y necesito pensarlo muy bien. Gracias de nuevo.

Draco la besó suavemente en los labios y se marchó, dejando a la castaña sin palabras y sin poder reaccionar. Ella era la responsable del cambio producido en Draco, pero ¿por qué? Tan sólo le había ofrecido su amistad. Regresó todavía más pensativa a su torre. Entró en la sala común y no se enteró de que sus amigos la llamaban. Se retiró a su habitación dejándolos extrañados y preocupados. Harry instó a Ginny para que fuera a preguntar, pero por primera vez ésta no quiso meterse en la vida de su amiga.

Al día siguiente Draco no apareció en clase. Cuando Hermione preguntó a la directora McGonagall, ésta le dio una escueta evasiva de razones familiares, que la castaña no se creyó. Pasaron cuatro días antes de que Draco volviera al colegio. Cuando Hermione lo vio entrar en el Gran Comedor lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él la ignoró y se sentó con sus compañeros. Estaba más serio que nunca.

En las semanas que siguieron, Draco evitaba a Hermione en todo momento. Si se cruzaban en un pasillo él se desviaba por otro y también procuraba estar siempre acompañado de Blaise o algún otro compañero. Pasó la Navidad y Pascua, y a parte de recibir un ramo de rosas nuevo cada vez que el anterior se marchitaba, Draco seguía sin hablar con Hermione, quien no entendía nada, pero notaba un nudo en el estómago por ese distanciamiento, lo que le hizo comprender algo que parecía imposible: se había enamorado del nuevo Draco Malfoy. La melancolía de Hermione preocupaba seriamente a Harry, por lo que un día decidió hablar con quien él sospechaba era el culpable de todo.

Hola Malfoy – le dijo esperándolo a solas durante una ronda nocturna.

¿Potter? ¿Qué haces en las mazmorras? – preguntó sorprendido el Slytherin.

Mira, no me voy a andar con rodeos, así que solamente he venido para advertirte que si la tristeza que lleva Hermione es por tu culpa, te las vas a ver conmigo.

¿La tristeza de Hermione? ¿Por qué crees que tengo algo que ver? Hace días que no me meto con ella.

Precisamente. Todo empezó cuando te marchaste unos días. No sé qué rollo os lleváis este año, pero si le has hecho daño en algún sentido, te arrepentirás.

Mira Potter, yo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mi comportamiento, pero grábate bien lo que voy a decirte: Aunque parezca increíble, Hermione me importa de veras y precisamente por eso debo alejarla de mí.

¿Desde cuándo te importa? Siempre la has despreciado.

En los últimos meses he comprendido muchas cosas. Estoy intentando cambiar y si no te lo crees, habla con tu querido Shaklebott. Y ahora será mejor que te largues o Pansy nos encontrará aquí de cháchara.

Harry dio media vuelta pensando en lo que Malfoy le había dicho y decidió que al día siguiente le enviaría una lechuza al Primer Ministro. Sopesó la necesidad de contárselo a Hermione, pero finalmente optó por hablar solamente con Ginny de todo ello, a ver si así ésta se animaba y tenía una charla con Hermione. Pero Ginny seguía sin querer meterse en la vida de Hermione, decía que cuando ella estuviera preparada para hablar, lo harían. Harry envió la lechuza al Ministro de magia, de quien era muy amigo, y tres días después recibió una nota pidiéndole una reunión privada, así que Harry se trasladó a Londres un par de días. Cuando volvió, su semblante era serio y pensativo, pero dejó de presionar a Hermione, incluso dejó de meterse con Malfoy, lo que sorprendió y molestó un poco a sus amigos.

Era sábado por la mañana, ya entrado el mes de Abril. Estaban todos desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando las lechuzas entraron con el correo. Una de ellas dejó "El Profeta" delante de Harry. Éste lo abrió y en primera página leyó un interesante titular: "DETENIDOS DOS MORTÍFAGOS HUIDOS." Harry leyó el artículo y pronto comprendió lo que le había dicho Shaklebott. El señor Parkinson y otro mortífago habían sido detenidos en el lugar donde se ocultaban gracias a un anónimo enviado a la central de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Harry levantó la vista y se topó con los grises ojos de Malfoy observándolo. En ese mismo momento, Pansy cogía un ejemplar del periódico y se ponía histérica al leer la noticia. En el comedor se armó un gran revuelo.

¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione.

Tal vez ha encontrado un pelo en la leche – se burló Ron.

No, es algo más serio – dijo Harry pasando el periódico a sus amigos.

¡Uau! – exclamó Ron – Por fin reciben su merecido.

¿Quién será el chivato? – dijo Ginny.

Tal vez, alguien que quiera cambiar de bando – respondió Harry mirando a Hermione significativamente. Ésta tardó menos de un segundo en entender a su amigo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy, pero ya no estaba.

¿Pero a dónde vas? – preguntó Ginny a su amiga viendo que se levantaba muy alterada.

Me he acordado de deberes que tengo que hacer… - Hermione no sabía qué excusa poner.

¿Un sábado por la mañana? – se extrañó el pelirrojo.

Sí. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione salió corriendo del comedor sintiendo cómo sus amigos la miraban sin comprender nada. Cuando hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Ginny y Ron interrogaron a Harry con la mirada.

Yo no sé nada – dijo sonriendo – Ya sabéis cómo es con los deberes.

Harry James Potter – le dijo su novia – si nos estás ocultando algo, cosa de la que estoy segura, me voy a enfadar mucho.

Está bien… os contaré lo que pueda ¿vale? No es mucho, pero os tendréis que conformar, pues la vida de gente que nos importa depende de que todo esto siga en secreto.

Hermione corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ajena a las quejas del resto de alumnos a los que arrollaba a su paso. Tenía que encontrar a Draco. Tal vez se había ido a las mazmorras con Pansy, pero sentía una corazonada… Salió del colegio y se detuvo un momento para no chocar con Neville y Luna.

¡Hola Mione! – la saludaron.

Hola chicos. Tengo un poco de prisa, no vemos luego.

Claro – dijo Neville extrañado.

Mione – Luna la detuvo – está en el lago, bajo el sauce milenario.

Gracias Luna, pero ¿Cómo sabes…?

Para mí no es ningún secreto – Luna sonrió misteriosamente.

Hermione corrió en dirección al lago sin pensar más en lo que Luna le había dicho, pero Neville sí se quedó mirando a su novia de forma extraña.

Luna ¿Por qué le has dicho que fuera al lago? Malfoy ha ido allí.

Precisamente – se limitó a contestar la rubia

No lo entiendo…

Neville… Hermione está buscando a Malfoy y así lo encontrará antes.

¿Para qué iba Hermione a buscar a Malfoy? ¿Acaso quieres que se maten? Debemos decírselo a Harry inmediatamente.

No Neville. No será necesario. Estoy segura de que no querrán ser interrumpidos.

A veces me asusta esa clarividencia tuya, pero si estás segura…

Mientras se acercaba al sauce, Hermione pudo distinguir una silueta apoyada en él. Reconoció la alta figura de Draco y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Se fue acercando poco a poco.

Hola Granger – el rubio dejó entrever una media sonrisa.

Hola Draco. ¿Molesto?

Tú nunca me molestas – fue la sorprendente respuesta del rubio.

¿Cómo voy a molestar si me evitas constantemente? – preguntó mordazmente la castaña.

Touché – sonrió de nuevo Draco, aún sin mirar a la chica - ¿A qué has venido?

Quiero que hablemos.

¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo?

Si no quisieras hacerlo te habrías escondido mejor. Dejar que Luna viera adónde ibas no es la mejor manera de esconderte de mí. Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que te buscaría?

No lo sabía… seguro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Vale. Oye… sólo quiero saber ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en el comedor?

¿No has leído "El Profeta"? Creía que Potter te lo había enseñado.

Lo he leído y me parece perfecto lo que ha sucedido, pero luego Harry ha insinuado… o yo he entendido mal… que tú estabas implicado de algún modo. – el rubio permaneció en silencio, muy serio y ella continuó – Por Merlín Draco… ¿Tú eres el espía entre los mortífagos?

Draco reaccionó inesperadamente. Cogió a Hermione por los hombros y la empujó de espaldas al árbol. Aunque había intentado no ser brusco, él tenía más fuerza y Hermione se dio un golpe.

¡Ay! ¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho? – se quejó intentando zafarse de las fuertes manos que la sujetaban por los hombros.

Habla más bajo Hermione. Podrían estar escuchando – le susurró el rubio aflojando la presa, pero quedándose muy pegado a ella.

Lo siento… es que… Por Merlín ¿acaso no eres consciente del riesgo que corres? – Hermione había alzado la cabeza para enfrentarlo directamente a los ojos.

Durante un rato que ni ellos supieron decir cuánto duró, los ojos color miel de ella y los ojos color acero de él se observaron fijamente. Draco la miraba desde arriba, apretándola aún contra el árbol, sintiendo su agitada respiración, perdiéndose en aquellas pupilas que lo volvían loco al mismo tiempo que lo llenaban de paz y serenidad. Hermione, intentando que él no notara lo nerviosa que estaba por esa proximidad, se perdía en la profundidad del antes frío acero de los ojos de Draco y que ahora se habían convertido en su tormento y su dicha. Lentamente, Draco se inclinó un poco, sin dejar de sujetarla por miedo a que se marchara, y la besó con una ternura que Hermione jamás se habría esperado de él. Ella dejó que él profundizara el beso y comenzó a responderle con todo el deseo que llevaba escondido desde hacía meses. En cuanto notó la reacción de la castaña, Draco dejó que la ternura se convirtiera en pasión, abrazándola y estrechándola sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. De repente, Draco se puso rígido y soltó a Hermione.

¿Qué ocurre Draco?

¡Maldita sea! – Draco empezó a pegar patadas contra todo lo que encontraba sin dejar de maldecir.

¡Basta Draco! – pero el rubio no la escuchaba - ¡Inmobilus! – dijo Hermione sacando la varita. Draco se quedó de pie, mirándola estupefacto – Ahora Draco Malfoy, voy a quitarte el conjuro, y espero que dejes de gritar y vuelvas a hablar como una persona y me expliques lo que ha sucedido para que te detuvieras. – Al ver que Draco la miraba irritado, Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y cuando vio que él se rendía… - Finite Incantatem.

A veces eres insoportable – le espetó el rubio.

¿Y por eso has dejado de besarme y te has vuelto loco?

Tú no lo entiendes

Explícamelo

No puedo – la voz del rubio estaba a punto de quebrarse por el llanto.

Claro que puedes. Se lo contaste a Harry. ¿Por qué a mí no? – Hermione se acercó cautelosamente.

Esto no debería haber pasado. Ese beso. Es lo que estado evitando estas últimas semanas.

¿Por qué?

Para mantenerte alejada de mí. Para que estuvieras a salvo. Porque me importas más que a mi propia vida. No soportaría que te sucediese nada malo.

Draco se sentó en la hierba, bajo el sauce. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba contener las traidoras lágrimas que se escapaban rodando por su blanca tez. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano. Permanecieron así unos minutos y luego Draco pasó a contarle a Hermione todo lo sucedido.

Después de nuestros encuentros durante las vacaciones, sentí que empezaba a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti. En vez de una rata de biblioteca aburrida y repelente, resultaste una mujer con una mente brillante y estimulante, divertida, discreta y… sincera. Realmente me sorprendió tu arrojo al quedar conmigo cada tarde sin estar segura de que no era una trampa. Luego recibí noticias de que el estado de salud de mi madre había sufrido un revés y tuve que marcharme.

Entonces era cierto…

Ssssst – le dijo el rubio poniéndole un dedo en los labios – Cuando fui a ver a mi madre, resultó que unos mortífagos la habían acosado y amenazado para que mi padre mantuviera la boca cerrada y no se chivara de los escondites. Mi madre había acudido a Shaklebott en busca de ayuda y él me ofreció un trato. Hacer de espía a cambio de protección para mi madre. Le dije que debía pensármelo. Empezó el curso y te reencontré. En cuanto te vi, supe lo que sentía, pero debía guardármelo. Si se lo contaba a alguien te pondría en peligro. Fui a un par de reuniones secretas de mortífagos y en la segunda, comenzaron a hacer planes para atacar Hogwarts y mataros a Potter, Weasley y a ti. Por eso cada vez que nos encontrábamos estaba más serio. Primero porque no podía estar contigo tal y como deseaba y segundo porque estabas en peligro. Tomé la decisión y acepté el trato con Shaklebott a cambio de que te mantuviera alejada de todo esto. Los días que me ausenté, fue para reunirme en cónclave con todos los mortífagos que quedamos. Así pude enterarme de dónde podrían estar escondidos algunos, y esa información la pasé al Ministerio, por lo que imagino que en los próximos días o semanas habrá más detenciones. Pero Potter sospechó. Mi cambio de actitud hacia ti le dio que pensar y acertó. Yo no le conté nada, pero sé que habló con Shaklebott.

¿Harry sabía el peligro que corrías y lo permitió? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Porque mi deseo era que yo mantendría el trato siempre y cuando tú no supieras nada. No quería que sufrieras, si es que sentías algo por mí. Ahora ya lo sabes todo y eso te pone en peligro.

Draco, no quiero que sigas espiando. Que se espabilen solos.

Hermione, tú, que has luchado en la guerra, deberías saber cuán importante es tener un aliado entre las filas enemigas.

Pero si te descubren… te matarán – las lágrimas resbalaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de Hermione. Draco la besó dulcemente.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace descubrir que sientes algo tan fuerte hacia mí. Y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si a cambio permaneces a salvo. Hermione, dentro de unos días voy a tener que marcharme. No sé adónde ni por cuánto tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que mientras estemos separados, pensaré en ti a cada momento y que en cuanto pueda volveré a buscarte.

No me gusta Draco. Parece una despedida.

Mi preciosa Hermione, dímelo. Jamás lo he oído de forma sincera, a parte de mi madre. Necesito oírtelo decir.

Te quiero Draco Malfoy – susurró entre sollozos la castaña mientras Draco la besaba - Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie antes y te querré hasta el fin de mis días.

Draco y Hermione pasaron el resto del día perdidos, solos, escondidos del mundo. Mientras, en la Torre Griffyndor, los amigos de Hermione se preocupaban. Ron estaba enfadado con su amiga por haberse enamorado del rubio, Harry estaba preocupado por si les había pasado algo y Ginny estaba contenta por Hermione. A media tarde, Hermione entró por el retrato de la señora gorda y sus amigos se le echaron encima. Ella les contó lo que pudo y le dio las gracias a Harry por ayudarla a comprender lo que sucedía. Les dijo que deberían estar atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de las serpientes. Después se fueron a cenar. Draco y ella apenas se miraron, pues habían acordado seguir guardando la fría apariencia de todo el curso. Pansy no apareció y luego se supo que había dejado el colegio. Una semana después, Draco y varios alumnos más, dejaron el colegio y no volvieron.

En las semanas que siguieron, tal y como había dicho Draco, se sucedieron una serie de detenciones, pero en ningún momento se nombró a Draco, a Pansy, a Zabinni ni a ningún otro miembro Slytherin de los que habían desaparecido. Hermione estaba de los nervios y por primera vez no era debido a los próximos exámenes, sino a su preocupación por el rubio. Sus amigos intentaban no sacar el tema estando ella delante, pues sabían que su amiga se encontraba en el filo de una crisis. Terminaron los exámenes y seguía sin tener noticias de Malfoy.

Las vacaciones de verano se convirtieron en una sucesión de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. El Ministro los llamó varias veces para que los ayudaran en alguna misión. Durante una de ellas, se cruzaron con varios mortífagos y tuvieron que luchar. Hermione tenía miedo ¿Y si uno de ellos era Draco? ¿Y si lo herían o mataban? Como llevaban máscaras, no sabían contra quién luchaban, pero Hermione estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos era su amado, pues no había nadie tan alto como él.

Comenzó el nuevo curso. Ingresaron en la Academia de Aurores y Hermione seguía sin tener noticias del rubio. Un día, recibieron una nota de Shaklebott. Tenían un chivatazo sobre el escondite de unos mortífagos y el Ministro los invitaba a la redada, pero Hermione no quiso ir.

Aquella noche, se encontraba sola en Grimmauld Place, la casa de Harry que compartían los cuatro mientras estudiaban. Estaba en la biblioteca, intentando leer, cuando el elfo doméstico le anunció una visita. Hermione bajó al hall y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio allí a Narcissa, la madre de Draco.

Buenas noches señorita Granger – dijo en un susurro – Veo que está usted sorprendida de verme.

¿Cómo ha encontrado la casa?

Bueno… soy una Black – fue su única respuesta.

Claro… ¿viene sola? – la pregunta de Hermione mezclaba desconfianza y esperanza.

Sí, vengo sola – la voz de la mujer se suavizó cuando vio la decepción en la cara de la castaña – Y precisamente vengo por eso. Él me ha pedido que venga a traerte un mensaje.

¿Un mensaje? – a Hermione le temblaban las piernas.

Mi hijo quiere que le olvides. Sabe que está metido en un camino que parece no tener un buen final. Si lo descubren los malos, lo matarán, si lo encuentran los buenos lo apresarán y tendrá que pagar por todo lo que se ha visto obligado a hacer. Por eso, quiere que sigas con tu vida. Que te olvides de él.

Ni hablar. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? Lo que debería hacer es descubrirse y luchar a nuestro lado siempre. Nosotros lo podemos proteger…

Querida, ya me dijo que no lo aceptarías. ¿Sabes? Cuando me explicó lo que sentía por ti, no podía creerlo, y menos creer que tú sintieras lo mismo por él después de… vuestro pasado.

Pues créaselo. Lo amo con toda el alma y… - Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos igual que lo leí en los suyos cuando hablaba de ti. Es por eso que accedí a venir a verte. Pensé que si tu amor realmente era sincero, podría haber una posibilidad para vosotros.

¿Una posibilidad? ¿A qué se refiere?

Dentro de dos días, acude a medianoche al cementerio de Godric's Hollow. ¿Sabes dónde está? – Hermione asintió – entonces lo entenderás.

Narcissa salió por la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de Hermione. A los pocos minutos aparecieron sus amigos, cansados pero contentos por el éxito de la misión. Se extrañaron de encontrar a Hermione allí, y cuando le preguntaron ella se limitó a responder que Narcissa la había visitado y le había dado un mensaje de Draco, pero no les contó lo del cementerio. Pero la cita en el cementerio jamás se produjo. Al día siguiente, todo el mundo mágico se enteró de que los mortífagos recluidos en Azkabán habían sido liberados, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. Harry estalló en ira.

¡¡¡Lo de anoche fue un señuelo!!! Draco nos dio el chivatazo para distraernos y dejar la prisión con la seguridad baja y poder sacar a su padre de allí. ¡¡¡Es un traidor!!! ¡¡¡Jamás debimos confiar en él!!!

¡¡¡Cómo puedes decir eso!!! ¡¡¡Hasta ahora siempre nos ha ayudado!!! – chilló Hermione histérica.

Pues está claro que lo hacía para conseguir sus propios planes – dijo Ron.

Tal vez él tampoco supiera lo de Azkabán. ¿Y si los demás saben que él es el espía y lo han hecho para aprovecharse?

No digas tonterías Hermione. Acaba de dejar muy claro cuál es su bando. Y no olvides que varios de los nuestros están malheridos. Esta traición la pagará muy cara – dijo Harry muy alterado.

¿A qué te refieres Harry? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Jamás has hablado de matar a nadie por venganza – se sorprendió Ginny con la reacción de su novio.

Se acabó. El bueno de Harry ha desaparecido. Desde hoy lucharé a muerte hasta dar con él. Y espero que nadie se interponga – dijo mirando significativamente a Hermione, quien se marchó muy enfadada a su habitación.

Se acercaba de nuevo la Navidad. Hacía varios meses que no había noticias de los mortífagos huidos, hasta que un día, Shaklebott los convocó de nuevo a su despacho.

Amigos, aurores, hemos recibido una información acerca de una posible reunión de mortífagos. Según nuestra fuente, están planeando reunirse la noche de Navidad en la vieja mansión de los Riddle. Es una gran oportunidad para volver a apresar a todos los huidos, además del resto todavía escondido, así que necesitaré de toda vuestra colaboración. Si alguien no quiere participar, le pido que se retire ahora para que no obtenga más información de la necesaria. – Ante el silencio de los reunidos, el ministro prosiguió – Bien, este es el plan…

La noche de Navidad se reunieron todos en los bosques que rodeaban la mansión Riddle. Se aseguraron de que el perímetro no estaba muy vigilado ni lleno de hechizos. Silenciosamente se dirigieron hacia la casa, eliminando a los mortífagos que vigilaban para que no pudieran dar la alarma. Hermione se topó con Zabinni, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, le lanzó un Inmobilus , lo ató y lo dejó junto al grupo que vigilaba a los prisioneros. Harry estaba a su lado, Hermione no quería perderlo de vista porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si se encontraba con Draco. Al llegar a la casa, encontraron la puerta abierta y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde, según la información recibida, estarían todos reunidos. En cuanto entraron, se armó un gran revuelo, pues los mortífagos no parecían muy sorprendidos al verlos allí. Todos iban enmascarados, por lo que a Hermione le costó reconocer a Draco. Harry en cambio lo descubrió rápidamente y lo persiguió por la casa, con Hermione pisándole los talones. Se lanzaban hechizos a mansalva con la extrañeza, por parte de Hermione, de que tuvieran tan mala puntería ambos, incluso uno de los de Draco le dio por error a otro mortífagos que los perseguía y que estaba a punto de lanzar uno contra ella. Llegaron a la azotea y al momento quedaron empapados pues había empezado a llover. Un rayo cruzó el cielo iluminando el blanco rostro de Draco, quien se había quitado la máscara y se enfrentaba a Harry.

Aquí me tienes Potter – gritaba el rubio por encima de los truenos - ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo? ¿Acaso has matado antes? Porque yo sí lo he hecho.

Cállate Malfoy. Por fin vas a tener tu merecido – Harry parecía nervioso.

¡¡Basta!! – gritó Hermione.

No te acerques – le dijo Draco – Mi madre te advirtió que me olvidaras, pero tú la desoíste. Sabes que no hay marcha atrás Hermione. Sólo hay un final para esto. Tendrás que matarme Potter, pues no tengo intención de ir a Azkabán.

¡No Draco! Entrégate, yo intercederé por ti ante el Wizengamot – suplicó Hermione llorando.

Aparta Hermione – le advirtió Harry levantando la varita.

Nadie sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió a continuación. Draco levantó la varita apuntando a Harry, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo y de repente, el rubio estaba en el suelo, con el cuerpo rígido. Hermione corrió hacia él e intentó reanimarlo, pero no le oía el corazón. Enseguida llegaron Ron y el Ministro y otros aurores y se llevaron el cuerpo de Draco mientras Ginny retenía a su amiga, quien lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tras más de media hora bajo la lluvia, Hermione se enfrentó a Harry.

¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? No sabías si realmente era un traidor. Tú, que has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace tanto tiempo… yo siempre te he apoyado en todo Harry. Draco no era un traidor, pero tú sí has traicionado nuestra amistad. Desde el día de hoy Harry Potter, quedas desterrado de mi vida.

Hermione… no sabes lo que estás diciendo – intentó disuadirla Ginny, quien también estaba llorando.

Dejadme. Voy a volver a Grimmauld Place sola y para cuando lleguéis vosotros, yo me habrá marchado para siempre. No intentéis encontrarme porque no lo conseguiréis. No quiero volver a veros nunca más.

Hermione se desapareció ante la mirada de profunda tristeza de Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban seguros de que su amiga cumpliría su palabra de no volver.

¿Realmente era necesario lo que has hecho Harry? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

Lo era Ginny. Por el bien de todos.

Tras la redada de aquella noche, no quedó un solo mortífago libre. Lucius Malfoy se había rendido tras conocer la muerte de su hijo y fue devuelto a Azkabán. Un año más tarde comenzaron los juicios contra todos ellos. Cada día aparecían noticias en los periódicos, pero Hermione hacía tiempo que no los leía. De vez en cuando recibía una lechuza de Ginny rogándole que volviera, que todo se arreglaría y que la echaba de menos, pero Hermione la rompía entre sollozos. Las lechuzas eran las únicas que podían encontrar a Hermione, aunque el remitente no tuviera ni idea de dónde se encontraba ella. Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos, había abandonado el mundo mágico para siempre.

Pasaron cinco años, durante los cuales, Hermione estudió la carrera de Derecho en una Universidad muggle. Se fue a vivir a Italia, al lugar donde se había reencontrado con Draco aquel verano hacía tanto tiempo. Una tarde de verano, fue al café de siempre, en la Piazza Narboni, como hacía con él, y se sentó en su mesa de siempre. Le pidió un capuchino al camarero y cuando éste le trajo el café, le dejó al lado un periódico.

Giovanni… yo no te he pedido el periódico, hace mucho que no lo leo… no me interesa nada de lo que pueda decir… - dijo ella devolviéndoselo

Cara signorina… creo que esta vez debería leerlo. La noticia de portada es sumamente interesante… - le respondió el camarero guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Hermione abrió el periódico y tuvo una gran sobresalto cuando vio que se trataba de "El Profeta". Se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Giovanni de dónde lo había sacado, pero el camarero había desaparecido. Hermione lo desplegó, muy nerviosa. Casi le dio un infarto cuando leyó la portada: "ABSUELTOS. Después de varios años de litigios, Narcissa Malfoy ha conseguido que a ella y a su hijo Draco, los declaren inocentes de los cargos de traición. Tras haber sido condenados todos los mortífagos, incluido su esposo Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa consiguió que el Ministerio reconociese que el joven Malfoy había sido reclutado como espía entre los mortífagos para conseguir su detención. Por otro lado, Harry Potter, autor de la muerte del joven, ha declarado que todo formaba parte de un plan, lo que nadie había comprendido hasta que un vivísimo Draco Malfoy ha aparecido en la sala de audiencias dejando a todos con la boca abierta…"

Tras leer la última parte de la noticia, Hermione notó que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. ¿Draco vivo? No lo entendía. Ella vio a Harry matarlo ¿Cómo era posible? Pero aquella foto… Draco y Harry dándose la mano… En aquel momento un trozo de pergamino se cayó al suelo. La castaña lo recogió y lo leyó: "Por favor, vuelve a casa. Harry" No entendía nada de nada. Aún medio mareada por la noticia, pagó el café que no se había tomado y corrió al apartamento que tenía alquilado. Pero las sorpresas se sucedían. Abrió la puerta corriendo pero se quedó paralizada en el umbral. Allí, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, estaba él.

Se miraron durante varios minutos. Draco la observaba cauteloso, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se desmayara o le diera un ataque de algo. Hermione lo miraba como si se tratara de un fantasma. Él se levantó y se acercó unos pasos, pero Hermione retrocedió. Draco se detuvo y esbozó aquella media sonrisa que tanto adoraba. Entonces, despacio, Hermione se fue acercando a él hasta quedar justo enfrente. Cautelosamente alzó una mano y con ella acarició la blanca mejilla de él. Draco se estremeció al sentir el contacto y cerró los ojos, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Hermione recorrió su rostro con las manos para asegurarse de que realmente era de carne y hueso y no un fantasma. Entonces él también acarició una mejilla de la joven y decidió eliminar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos. En cuanto el rubio la abrazó, Hermione se derrumbó en sollozos.

Ah, Hermione. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

No lo entiendo… yo… te vi morir… yo… tu corazón… no latía… - decía ella entre hipidos.

No amor mío. Luego te lo contaré todo, pero por ahora, deja que te abrace, que te estreche entre mis brazos después de tanto tiempo…

Draco, Draco, Draco… no puedo dejar de decir tu nombre. Me da miedo a que desaparezcas si dejo de nombrarte.

Jamás ¿me oyes? Jamás volverás a perderme.

Prométemelo – La voz de Hermione sonaba a desesperación.

Te juro Hermione Jane Granger, que desde hoy, me vas a tener que aguantar allí adonde vayas, sea en nuestro mundo o en este. No me importa dónde quieras quedarte. Allí me quedaré yo porque tu mundo es mi mundo.

Te juro Draco Lucius Malfoy, que si vuelves a hacerme algo parecido, seré yo quien te persiga hasta acabar contigo.

Lo acepto – sonrió el rubio.

Y ahora bésame.

Pasaron varias horas recuperando el tiempo perdido. Durante ese tiempo, Draco le explicó que todo había formado parte de un plan ideado por Harry. Sabían que los mortífagos sospechaban que Draco era el espía, así que idearon el plan de la fuga de Azkabán junto con el Ministro, haciendo creer a los mortífagos que había sido idea de Draco. Pusieron un micro localizador muggle a Lucius a través de la comida, algo que trajo Harry de su mundo muggle, pues si lo hacían con hechizos, el padre de Draco lo detectaría, y para que no hubiera represalias contra Draco, éste debía morir. Por eso Harry había hecho creer a todo el mundo que lo odiaba tanto.

Pero Draco. Yo vi como te mataba. Te envió un Avada…

¿De veras? Si no recuerdo mal, había una tormenta muy fuerte aquella noche. No pudiste oír nada porque Harry no dijo nada, me envió un petrificus mentalmente.

Pero tu corazón…

Justo antes del hechizo, Harry me hizo una señal y yo me tomé una poción que llevaba en una cápsula dentro de la boca. Esa poción es la "muerte fingida", por lo que estuve muerto durante varios minutos. De ahí que enseguida se me llevaran, aunque nadie más sabía lo que había pasado. Solamente Shaklebott, Potter y yo.

¿Pero por qué cinco años? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida?

Teníamos que asegurarnos de que eran condenados. De que ninguno de ellos escapaba al castigo y se vengaran en mi o en ti, porque te aseguro que estaríamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo si no hubieran ido así las cosas.

Mataré a Harry – dijo Hermione -¿Cómo ha podido ocultarme algo así? ¿Cómo ha dejado que yo le odiara durante todos estos años?

Porque te quiere. Debo reconocer que Potter ha estado fantástico. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Hemos trabado una buena amistad estos últimos tiempos. Te quiere como a una hermana y lo hizo para protegerte, aunque ello significara perderte. De todas maneras, tenía la esperanza de que todo terminara bien y de que tú volverías.

Vaya… ¿Y nadie más lo sabía? ¿Dónde has estado estos cinco años?

Unos meses después, se lo comunicaron a mi madre. Estuve oculto en el mundo muggle. Entre ella y Harry me ponían al día de la situación de las empresas de mi padre y yo, desde mi escondite les daba instrucciones para que levantaran de nuevo los negocios, así que, vuelvo a ser un arrogante millonario.

Tienes que haber sufrido mucho.

Sí, pero no tanto como tú. Porque yo sabía que tú estabas bien, pero tú, lejos de los tuyos, de tus amigos, creyendo que el hombre al que amabas estaba muerto… Jamás me perdonaré haberte abandonado. Creo que no va a ser suficiente tener el resto de esta vida para cuidarte, necesitaría cien vidas más.

No Draco. Tenerte de nuevo junto a mí es recompensa más que suficiente. Pero ahora debo pedir perdón a Harry y a los demás por haber desaparecido. Tengo que volver a Londres.

Tengo un traslador lista para cuando quieras regresar.

Bien, recogeré mis cosas y nos marcharemos – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama.

Espera un momento – Draco la tomó por la cintura – antes quiero que seas exclusivamente mía una vez más – dijo recostándola de nuevo en la cama.

Llegaron a Londres ya entrada la noche. En cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, pues los trasladores siempre la mareaban, reconoció el lugar inmediatamente. Estaban en el parque que había frente a Grimmauld Place, la casa de Harry.

¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó el rubio cogiéndole la mano.

Bastante. ¿Cómo crees que me recibirán?

Enseguida lo sabremos.

Subieron los escalones de la entrada y llamaron a la puerta. Tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que les abrieron. La cara de la pelirroja que abrió la puerta se transformó en cuanto vio quién estaba ante ella.

¿Draco? ¿Hermione?

Las dos amigas se lanzaron una en brazos de la otra llorando de felicidad. Enseguida aparecieron Ron, Luna, el resto de los Weasley, Neville, el ministro Shaklebott. Todos abrazaban a Hermione. Finalmente apareció Harry. La castaña y el pelinegro se quedaron mirando un momento y luego ella corrió a echarse en sus brazos.

Eres un idiota Harry. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste que te odiara? – decía ella llorando desconsoladamente sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo.

Porque era lo mejor Herms – el chico también la abrazaba con fuerza – Era lo mejor para ti.

Pasaron a la cocina, donde Molly, la madre de Ron, les calentó un poco de sopa, y mientras cenaban, se ponían al día de aquellos cinco años transcurridos. Pronto Draco dijo que tenía que volver a casa, con su madre y Hermione se quedó indecisa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Quédate aquí. Tienes mucho que contar y escuchar. – le dijo Draco.

Pero quiero estar contigo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

Y eso es lo que haremos. Pero esta noche, tu lugar está aquí, con tus amigos. Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte y pasaremos el día con mi madre. Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

¿De veras? – dijo la castaña escépticamente.

De veras. ¿Qué madre no quiere conocer a la mujer por la que su hijo ha dado la vida?

Está bien… ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Demasiadas. Buenas noches a todos. Cuidádmela bien hasta mañana. – se despidió el rubio.

Buenas noches Draco – dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano – y gracias por devolverla.

Claro Potter, pero no te acostumbres – sonrió el rubio estrechando la mano que el otro le tendía – esta mujer es mía, y a partir de mañana la acapararé tanto como pueda.

Una vez el rubio se hubo ido. Hermione y sus amigos se instalaron en la biblioteca, donde Molly les llevó té y pastas, pues imaginaba que pasarían casi toda la noche despiertos hablando.

¿Y bien? Contadme novedades. Espero que no os habréis casado… - empezó Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny.

Pues no, tanto Harry como yo no queríamos dar ese paso sin que nuestra mejor amiga estuviera presente. Pero Neville y Luna no te han esperado.

Bueno, no importa, lo comprendo. ¿Y si no hubiera vuelto jamás?

Hombre… Harry estaba convencido de que no tardarías en volver, y aunque yo no comprendía nada, le creí. Ahora ya podemos hacerlo ¿verdad cielo?

Por supuesto Ginny – sonrió Harry.

¿Y Draco y tu? ¿Cuándo vais a casaros? – preguntó la pelirroja oyendo cómo su hermano bufaba.

Sinceramente, no lo hemos hablado. No me importa lo que tardemos mientras no volvamos a separarnos.

En serio. Me parece muy bien que nos haya ayudado, pero… ¿qué has visto en él? Todavía no entiendo que te enamoraras de él – soltó Ron.

No lo sé Ronald, simplemente le di una segunda oportunidad, seguí lo que el instinto me decía y acerté.

Bien. Brindemos por las segundas oportunidades – dijo Harry levantando la taza de té.

¡Por las segundas oportunidades! – dijeron el resto brindando.

Al día siguiente, Draco llegó temprano, cuando todavía estaban casi todos durmiendo, así que entró en la cocina, donde Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban desayunando.

Buenos días Draco – saludó Molly – creo que has venido demasiado temprano. Anoche se quedaron hasta muy tarde.

Lo imagino. No importa, esperaré… si me da un trozo de esa tarta de manzana tan deliciosa que hace Molly.

Cuidadín jovenzuelo – soltó Arthur – esta está ocupada. Y si la halagas tanto, no dejará de llenarte el plato hasta que revientes.

¡Arthur! – se sonrojó Molly – Bah, no le hagas caso – dijo poniéndole un trozo de tarta – y… gracias también de nuestra parte. Hermione es como una hija para nosotros y al traerla de vuelta ha sido como recuperar una parte de la familia.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego Molly se excusó diciendo que iría a despertarla. Cinco minutos después, Hermione aparecía por la puerta de la cocina y se lanzaba a los brazos de Draco.

Buenos días preciosa – le dijo el rubio besándola tiernamente - ¿Has dormido bien?

He dormido bien, pero sola.

Eh, chicos… esperad a que me vaya – sonrió Arthur levantándose de la mesa – avísanos cuando te vayas, para despedirnos, pues nosotros volvemos hoy a La Madriguera.

Claro señor Weasley – se sonrojó Hermione.

Bien. ¿Lista para conocer oficialmente a tu suegra? – se burló Draco.

No. ¿Qué debo ponerme?

¿Ponerte? Por mi puedes ir desnuda. Mejor no – dijo después de pensarlo – si te veo desnuda no llegaremos a mi casa. Mejor ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómoda. Te aseguro que eso a mi madre no le importa mucho.

Una hora después, estaban todos de nuevo en el hall de la casa, despidiéndose de Hermione.

Buenos, nos veremos en unos días – dijo la castaña a sus amigos.

¿Por qué no venís todos a cenar mañana a mi casa? – dijo el rubio – mi madre estará encantada de veros. Sobretodo a ti Harry, creo que le gustas más que yo.

Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche – asintió Harry.

Hermione y Draco se aparecieron en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy poco antes de mediodía. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, Narcissa salió a saludarlos. Estaba más delgada de cómo la recordaba Hermione. Con todo lo que había pasado, lo extraño era que no se hubiera derrumbado. Enseguida abrazó a su hijo, luego se quedó mirando a Hermione, sonrió y también la abrazó, haciendo que la chica se relajara. Hermione descubrió que la madre de Draco era una persona muy agradable, un poco altiva, pero era natural viniendo de donde venía. Entablaron buenas conversaciones y después de comer se retiró para dejarlos solos.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, mi madre se agota rápidamente y necesita descansar mucho.

Lo entiendo, también ha sufrido mucho y eso tiene que dejar huellas. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco distraído.

Estoy bien… ¿Damos un paseo por el jardín?

Claro. Es un jardín precioso.

Fueron paseando medio en silencio, Hermione notaba a Draco un poco nervioso e intentaba distraerlo preguntándole sobre las flores, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Llegaron al centro del jardín, donde había una pequeña glorieta desde la que, miraras hacia donde miraras, se divisaba el jardín repleto de flores. Hermione suspiró extasiada.

¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Draco.

Es un lugar maravilloso. Parece que estés en otro mundo. Parece un lugar mágico.

Hermione… mírame – dijo el chico – yo… ya te dije que no quiero volver a pasar un minuto lejos de ti. Quiero que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas y… aunque ya me has dicho lo que sientes… debo preguntártelo…

Hermione miraba a Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción, mientras Draco se arrodillaba ante ella y sacaba un pequeño estuche del bolsillo del pantalón. Al abrirlo, Hermione vio una preciosa sortida en la que se mezclaban una serpiente de ojos esmeralda con un león de ojos rubí.

Hermione Jane Granger, sería un gran honor si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

Por Merlín Draco… yo… Por supuesto. Draco Lucius Malfoy, será un honor convertirme en tu esposa.

Draco se levantó y le puso la sortija en el dedo, la cual se adaptó perfectamente a su medida. Luego Draco la besó sellando así aquel mágico momento.

No quiero esperar más Hermione. Quiero que nos casemos enseguida. Antes de que termine el verano.

Bueno… yo no sé lo que se tarda en preparar una boda pero…

No te preocupes, mi madre lo arreglará todo. No quiero una gran boda, solo los más allegados, aquí en este mismo lugar. No me importa si nos vestimos de calle, mientras tu respuesta siga siendo Sí. No puedo prometerte una vida tranquila, sin discusiones, sabes demasiado bien como soy. Sé que no será fácil vivir conmigo pero…

Deja de decir tonterías – lo acalló Hermione – si quisiera una vida tranquila no habría vuelto a tu lado.

Volvieron a la mansión para anunciar a Narcissa la noticia, pero a Hermione todavía le aguardaba otra sorpresa. Sus padres los estaban esperando tomando el té en compañía de la madre de Draco y parecían llevarse muy bien. La castaña corrió a abrazarlos llorando de felicidad. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco les dieron la noticia y brindaron por ello. Enseguida Narcissa se puso manos a la obra explicando a la madre de Hermione cómo acostumbraban a ser las bodas en el mundo mágico.

Madre… - intervino Draco sonriendo – madre… por favor… queremos una boda sencilla e íntima. Solamente los más allegados…

Ni hablar – lo cortó su madre – mi único hijo se casa y su única hija se casa, así que por lo menos, déjanos disfrutar organizando como nosotras queramos. Vosotros solamente debéis preocuparos de estar guapísimos, cosa que no será difícil, y de daros el sí quiero.

Draco rodó los ojos dándose por vencido y Hermione miró a sus padres disculpándose, pero ellos estaban tan contentos que no les importaba que Narcissa no dejara de hablar. Entonces Hermione le comentó a Draco:

Qué extraño. Parece como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En cambio, mis padres apenas han venido aquí y mucho menos han tratado con tu familia…

Bueno… lo cierto es que sí se conocen – carraspeó Draco.

¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando Draco Malfoy?

Tras mi muerte – Draco pronunció esa frase con un tono muy ligero, pero Hermione sintió un escalofrío por la espalda al oírla – Me escondí un tiempo en la mansión Black de la que te hablé, pero no dejaba de ser un escondite peligroso si a mi padre se le ocurría mandar registrar la casa, así que Harry se ofreció a buscarme un escondite en el mundo muggle, pues allí seguro que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarme y menos… en casa de tus padres.

¿Has estado 5 años viviendo con mis padres?

Tres y medio, para ser más exactos. Fue después de que tú les comunicaras que te habías instalado definitivamente en Italia y que no pensabas regresar.

Pero eso les puso en peligro…

No, en ningún momento estuvieron en peligro Hermione. Y como mi madre me visitaba regularmente… congeniaron.

¿Y qué tal tu experiencia en el mundo muggle?

Fue… interesante y muy instructiva. Me ayudó a conocerte mejor e hizo que todavía te amara más. Tienes unos padres maravillosos Hermione. Sabían quién era yo y me aceptaron sin oponerse. Les estaré eternamente agradecido por dos cosas…

¿Cuáles?

Una: me ayudaron a conservar mi vida. Y dos y la más importante: te hicieron a ti. La mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que en breve se convertirá en mi esposa.

Hermione besó con tanta pasión a Draco que casi se olvidaron de que no estaban solos hasta que Narcissa carraspeó para llamar la atención.

Queridos… tendréis que aguantaros un poquito más. Vuestros amigos están a punto de llegar para la cena. Les mostraré a los señores Granger su habitación para que puedan refrescarse y cambiarse, si así lo desean. Lo mismo deberíais hacer vosotros. Una ducha de agua fría os sentará muy bien… cada uno en su habitación, por supuesto.

Hermione y Draco se sonrojaron hasta las orejas como dos colegiales pillados en falta, aunque sabían que Narcissa bromeaba, pues en verdad estaba encantada viendo a su hijo tan feliz. Todos aprobaron la decisión y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Todos excepto Draco, quien en cuanto su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación se apareció en la de Hermione para continuar lo que les habían interrumpido antes, al fin y al cabo, todavía quedaban un par de horas antes de que llegaran los demás.

A las siete en punto llegaron los amigos de Hermione a la cena. Aunque Narcissa les había pedido que guardaran la sorpresa del compromiso para los postres, Ginny vio enseguida el anillo que Hermione lucía en su mano, así que les contaron lo del compromiso nada más llegar. Todos felicitaron a la pareja, Ron un poco a regañadientes, pero en el fondo se alegraba por su amiga. Enseguida comenzaron a barajar entre todos, varias posibles fechas hasta que dieron con la que todos tenían libre para no faltar: el 26 de Julio, para la que tan solo faltaban seis semanas. En un aparte, Draco habló con Harry a solas.

- Harry, sé que hemos sido enemigos mortales durante muchos años, pero en los últimos tiempos todo ha cambiado. Eres el mejor amigo de Hermione y yo, personalmente, también he aprendido a apreciarte. Sería un honor que fueras mi padrino en la boda.

- Vaya Draco… no yo esperaba… ¿Sabes? Estaré encantado de serlo – respondió el pelinegro estrechando la mano del rubio.

Al día siguiente, todos los periódicos llevaban la noticia del compromiso entre sus páginas de sociedad, por lo que, evidentemente, la boda ya no podía ser algo íntimo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Draco y Hermione apenas pasaban tiempo a solas, pues ella siempre estaba ocupada con Narcissa en los preparativos y él tenía que arreglar asuntos de los negocios. Hermione acudió con su madre y su suegra a probarse vestidos de novia. Narcissa le hizo probar tantos que Hermione perdió la cuenta, hasta que finalmente encontró el que ella quería. Un hermoso vestido estilo princesa, confeccionado en seda color perla, adornado con filigranas de hilo de plata que realzaba su esbelta figura. Cuando llegaron a casa, Narcissa le pidió a Hermione que la acompañara a sus habitaciones. Hermione entró un poco cohibida, pues jamás había estado en aquella parte de la mansión.

Entra querida – sonrió la mujer – quiero enseñarte algo.

Narcissa abrió un armario oculto en la pared. Era el lugar donde guardaba las joyas. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando vio todas las preciosidades que allí había.

Te diría que escogieras lo que más te gustara para ponerte el día de la boda, pero creo que tengo algo que te irá perfecto con el vestido que has escogido – dijo Narcissa abriendo un cajón oculto – Espero que te guste.

La madre de Draco sacó una hermosa tiara hecha de filigranas de plata y llena de diamantes engarzados. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio.

Es muy hermosa señora Malfoy, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Claro que puedes – sonrió de nuevo – esta tiara perteneció a mi abuela. Se la hicieron a medida para su boda. Yo no me la pude poner en mi boda porque no quedaba bien con mi vestido, y Lucius me había regalado otra cosa, así que lo guardé por si tenía una hija… desgraciadamente, después de tener a Draco y tras varios intentos fallidos, los médicos me dijeron que no podría tener más hijos, así que la tiara se quedó aquí, esperando a que llegara la persona más apropiada para ella. Esa persona eres tú Hermione. Tú, que has hecho de mi hijo una mejor persona y le has enseñado a amar. Tú eres una digna heredera de la tiara de mi abuela.

Narcissa puso a Hermione frente al espejo y le colocó la tiara. Con un movimiento de su varita le recogió el cabello y la hizo mirarse en el espejo.

Te debo muchas cosas Hermione Granger, creo que regalarte esta joya es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – dijo Narcissa besando a Hermione en la frente.

Finalmente llegó el gran día. Aunque la boda era por la tarde, para que no hiciera tanto calor, la mansión Malfoy se llenó de gente desde la mañana, por lo que hubo que improvisar un picnic para los invitados que iban llegando y que terminarían siendo más de quinientos. Harry y Ginny llegaron sobre las cuatro, ya vestidos y, mientras él ayudaba a acomodar a los invitados e intentaba tranquilizar al novio, la pelirroja subió a la habitación de Hermione para ayudarla a vestirse.

Estás preciosa cielo – le dijo abrazándola cuando le hubo abrochado el vestido - ¿Qué joyas te vas a poner?

Abre el primer cajón del tocador – respondió Hermione comida por los nervios.

¡¡Uau!! Menuda tiara. ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Te la presta Narcissa?

No me la presta, me la ha regalado, perteneció a su abuela y ella la guardaba para su hija, pero como no ha tenido hijas, me la ha regalado a mí, porque desde hoy, yo seré su hija.

¿Sabes? Creo que el único que estropeó esta família fue Lucius – comentó Ginny colocando la tiara en la cabeza de Hermione.

Sí. Pero de todos modos es una lástima que le permitan asistir a la boda de su propio hijo. Estoy segura de que a Draco le hubiera gustado.

Lo cierto es, que sí se le dio permiso. Fue él quien lo rechazó. Harry me lo contó.

¿Y Draco lo sabe?

No. ¿Para qué estropear este día? Él se lo pierde – dijo Ginny – Bueno… ya estás lista. Realmente, pareces una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Hermione se ruborizó al oír a su amiga, pero no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo. Al rato, llamaron a la puerta. Era Harry, que venía a buscar a su novia.

Vaya Hermione, estás… preciosa – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Chicas, ya es la hora. Todos los invitados están en su sitio y el novio está en el altar hecho un flan, temiendo que te eches atrás.

Menuda tontería – bufó Ginny.

¿Está mi padre abajo? – preguntó Hermione.

Por supuesto.

Harry y Ginny fueron a ocupar sus lugares en el altar, uno como padrino y la otra como dama de honor. Hermione bajó al hall y se encaminó con su padre hacia la glorieta donde la esperaba Draco. Estaba tan hermosa, que al rubio se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio, pensando que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño que se desvanecería al despertar.

La ceremonia fue corta, dieron sus votos, el juez los declaró marido y mujer y luego pasaron todos al banquete. El baile duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada y los últimos en marcharse fueron sus amigos, quienes se quedaron para despedirse de ellos, pues se iban de luna de miel a Italia, al lugar donde comenzaron a cambiar sus vidas.

Cuando estuvieron en su habitación del hotel, Draco, que llevaba a Hermione en brazos, al estilo muggle, la dejó en el suelo.

Por fin solos – suspiró el rubio abrazándola.

Por fin – sonrió la castaña.

Estas últimas cinco semana te he visto tan poco que te echado más de menos que los últimos cinco años juntos.

Han sido estresantes. Jamás volveré a casarme, lo juro – bromeó Hermione.

¿Crees que yo permitiría que estuvieras con otro? A partir de hoy mismo haré lo posible para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero a cada momento y por las noches te haré tocar el cielo para que lo único que desees en este mundo es estar conmigo para siempre.

Eso espero Draco Malfoy, eso espero.

Y diciendo esto, Hermione se deshizo de su vestido y Draco cumplió su promesa más de una vez, para el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
